Goode High School
by persassyloverfangirl101
Summary: Annabeth and Thalia got expelled from their all girl school, Silena dropped out of her school, Piper is suspended from her school, Leo set his school on fire, Jason electrocuted one of the students. The point is the whole Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter gang is going to one school, goode High School and soon they meet Percy. 25 demigods in school, this is going to be interesting.
1. Chapter 1

**Thank You ****for viewing this story and to who clicked on this. So anyways let just get to the story. DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO or HoO and all rights go to Rick Riordan. **

Annabeth_ POV_

I started out of the Athena cabin to meet up with Argus. I just finished packing up my bags to go to New York. In fact, no one knows I am going to New York, besides Chiron and Argus obviously. Thalia and I got kicked out of our All-Girls school. Thalia electrocuted the P.E teacher when he said that she is judo-flipping wrong and I got suspended because I pinned my teacher to the wall when she gave me a B on architecture. I am going to a new school now and I am really excited. It's called Goode High School. It's supposed to be a really good school in Manhattan so I will be close to Percy. Percy said that the only person he can talk to is Rachel and he said that she is cool and all, but she is the only friend that is living really close to him. I reached Camp Half-Blood hill and looked back. I will really miss this place. I turned and saw Argus. He waved. "Hi" I said. I waited for about 5 minutes and Thalia finally showed up. "What took you so long?" I asked, she grunted, "The Stoll's pranked me… again!" She looked like she was in a bad mood so I didn't say anything else.

We crawled into the taxi cab and Argus took off. I never really paid attention to where Camp Half-Blood really is. We passed through this really pretty forest with birds chirping. I looked out the window again and saw a nice marble building, a Greek Museum. I was about to comment on how the architecture could be better until Thalia suddenly spoke. "There, There! Make a U-turn" she ordered. Argus quickly made a U-turn and stumbled with the steering wheel. I can't blame him at all actually, if Thalia tells you to do something, you do it. She is a daughter of the big three anyways, so she is extra powerful. Soon, we hit traffic. I looked around and I could tell we were in Manhattan, I wonder how we came here so quick we were driving for like, 25 minutes. "How did we get here so fast?" I asked. Thalia shrugged and Argus just did…nothing. This was a really quiet drive. Which reminded me…

"Turn on the radio Argus!" I said, Argus nodded and reached for the radio, I glanced at Thalia and she smiled. Here's to Never Growing Up by Avril Lavigne **1** blasted through the speakers. I didn't mind the cuss words; in fact me and Thalia sang them.

_Percy's POV _

I was eating a cheeseburger in my mom's apartment. I flipped through the channels until I saw my favorite T.V show, _Spongebob Squarepants __**2**__._ I smiled and sipped my Coke **3**. "May I watch with you?" someone said behind me. Startled, I dropped my coke. Thank gods that it was in a cup. "sure" I said and got up to get a wash cloth. I came back to see Paul stretched out on the couch. "You got back early" I said as I started cleaning my mess. "Yeah, boss let me out early, said that I 'did enough for today'" he said and I sat down next to him. I finished my cheeseburger and leaned back on the couch. "Want to watch football?" he asked

"Sure who's playing?"

"The Titans and the Giants"

I stared at him and we both busted out laughing.

"I think you answered your own question" I said when I was calmed down.

"Yeah I guess" he said. After about 5 minutes we settled on _Friends _**3**.

_-20 minutes later-_

I quickly averted my eyes when a tampon commercial came on. Why do they show these commercials on television? I wonder if Thalia and Annabeth uses-No don't think like that! This commercial is giving me bad thoughts. "Is it done yet?" I asked Paul, slowly moving my hands away my face. "Yep it's done; I wonder how you are going to act when you're married" he said and laughed. I glared at him, and then shuddered at the thought. "I'm going to my room" I said, "Ok remember to do your homework" Paul replied

"Yeah… Sure" I'm not going to do my homework, at least not without calling Rachel.

_Thalia's POV_

"Are we there yet?" I asked for like the hundredth time, I wish I can electrocute Argus. There is an exit on the right, if we take it then we could be there in like, literally 3 minutes. But of course Argus is too stubborn. He shook his head and I grunted. I glanced at Annabeth and mouthed: _Kill me now. _She nodded, of course she knows the shortcut, she is the genius. I looked at the radio. I wish the station would play GOOD music. K98.3 **4**is a good radio station. I looked out the window, and I think I saw Percy's apartment. "Is that Percy's place?" I asked. Annabeth looked in my direction and saw the apartment building. "Yeah, I think so" she said. I looked at the time on the radio: 3:47 p.m. We should be at the hotel in about 8 minutes. I looked over and Annabeth took out her phone. "What, we were in this car for like, 2 HOURS and NOW you take out your phone!" I exclaimed. Annabeth gave me a warning flash to control my anger; I can't blame her, if I don't control my temper someone is going to get electrocuted. Like how I did to my P.E teacher when she said I judo-flip wrong. I mean RUDE. Then I got sent to the principle and I got expelled. _Who cares_ I said back then, _I hated this school. _I got interrupted by my thoughts when Annabeth nudged me and gave me half of her headphone, she took the other half. It was kind of awkward because it's just one string that separated into two so we are basically listening out of one headphone. She went through her playlist. Man, she has really good artists, Beyoncé, Ke$ha (**A/N see what I did there )**, One direction, R5, 5th Harmony, Eminem, Rihanna, Bridgit Mendler, Selena Gomez, Miley Cyrus, Aril Lavigne. I can just keep on going. We settled on Come & Get It by Selena Gomez and we were humming the tune.

_Annabeth's POV_

_-5 minutes Later-_

"Yay, we're here!" Thalia exclaimed. The hotel was beautiful on the outside. We thanked Argus and paid him 2 golden drachmas. Everyone was looking at us when we got out of the car, and by everyone I mean boys. They were either swooning, laughing, or just plain staring (**A/N hey that rhymed lol**). I just kept walking feeling uncomfortable-but not Thalia- she was giving them dirty looks. Soon we checked in, and the lobby was beautiful:, gold embedded sofa, crystals on the walls, black outline, gold and black wallpaper-it was perfect! (**A/N Here is the link so you can see the lobby hotelimages/669/66945/66945_080913000100124064_ ) **We went up in the elevator, which was pretty too in case you were wondering (**The Link: ** images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTPOryu3FNZEq0mCo_PE5VZx175nHaQU38FPY8sK8i-lnytD0LzMQ) "What is our room number?" Thalia asked me. I looked down "room 673" I said. She nodded. We went into our room and crashed on our beds. And yes it was a pretty room. (**A/N I would give you the link but I feel like I'm annoying you so I will do it later when Percy visits them.**) I looked over and Thalia was sound asleep, so I did the natural thing, I fell asleep too! This is going to be a long year.

**Thank you for viewing this story! I will update as fast as I can. And sorry if it was a little dry. And here are the disclaimers:**

**1: I don't own Avril lavigne**

**2: I don't own spongebob squarepants**

**3: I don't own coke**

**4: I don't own K98.3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N OH MY GODS! I was not expecting so many views and everything! Thank you so much I'm so proud of myself. I am in school right now and I was just jumping around the class room. But since this is in school it won't be as long as the first chapter, so it's basically just a filler chapter. The next chapter would be when they arrive in school that would be fun to write. Now without further to do, I give you chapter two of Goode High School! DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PJO OR HoO AND ALL RIGHTS GO TO RICK RIORDAN **

_Percy's POV_

I slumped into my desk chair. It's 10:00 and I didn't even start homework. Why? Well, because I was playing Call of Duty. Yeah, call me irresponsible. Well, I AM irresponsible. Anyways, I have the nerve to call Rachel but it is kind of late. Then again when I go to her house to sleep over we are still awake when it's like 2:00 in the morning listening to music and painting (which is kind of fun). I stare at my house phone and decide to call her. I dial in the numbers and wait. (** Bold= Rachel/ **_Italics= Percy)_

"_Hello?"_

"_**Hi **_**Percy"**

"_Hey Rachel"_

"**I need homework help"**

"_sure, I'll come over"_

I paused

"_Come over, are you sure?" _

"**Yeah, it's not like anyone will notice"**

The sad part is that she sounded sure about that

"_Ok, but be quiet, I think my mom is awake"_

"**Ok"**

Then the phone hung up, and I looked around my room. It's a little messy so I just cleaned up. I folded my shirts and jeans and put them in the closet. I stuffed my shoes on my shelf (which is like 4 pairs of shoes). And I made up my bed. I just paced my last pillow when I heard the front door open from downstairs. I jumped into my desk chair as soon as my room door opened. "Hey Percy, I brought my books." she said as she sat down on my bed. I smiled and sat next to her. We lay down on my bed with our stomachs facing the bed and our back facing the ceiling. "Ok, let's get started" she said.

-2 hours later-

"Thanks Rachel" I said walking her out the front door. "No problem." she replied and then she stepped out of my house and started walking down the sidewalk. I waved and she smiled and waved back. Then I went back up to my room and got ready for bed.

_Annabeth's POV _

"Thalia wake up!" I shouted for the millionth time. This lazy pig went to sleep, woke up, got food and fell asleep with a hot-dog in her mouth. It's very disturbing. So I guess there was only one way. I prayed to Zeus to send me a lightning bolt. And it worked, immediately a lightning bolt appeared in my hand. I held it against her neck and shocked her. She jumped out of bed so fast and her Hot-dog fell in the floor. Ketchup stained the nice soft carpets. "Thalia, you stained the carpets!" I yelled. She looked at me as if I just said that I want to eat sweaty gym shorts. (**A/N** **Titans Curse anybody?**) "WHAT! You just shocked me for NO REASON and your worried about the carpets, not if your best friend is HURT!" She screamed. "It wasn't for NO REASON! It was because you never woke up." I yelled back. She walked over to the wall clock. "Oh gods, it's 12:30 p.m! We have to eat!" she yelled grabbing a jacket. I rolled my eyes. I was already dressed so I just ran out after her. I was wearing skinny jeans with a tank top and grey cardigan. With owl earrings and a matching owl necklace. I was also wearing ballet flats. We went to Starbucks **1** and ordered a cotton candy frap with a croissant. Thalia ordered an espresso with a cream cheese bagel. We ate and went to Walmart **2** and bought school supplies. We bought some more supplies from Target and Office Max and Staples **3**. Soon we went home and watched T.V.

Thalia and I heard a knock from the door and Thalia got up to open the door. After some talking Thalia nervously called _Annabeth_ and I got up and ran to the door.

Our parents were at the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N) ****Thank you so much for the love! I am so grateful! ****Happy Mother's Day.**** It's undecided how long this chapter would be, probably a rising action chapter. Well thank you. Here is chapter 3 of Goode High School**

_Annabeths POV_

I was shocked. I just stood there gaping at them. But luckily, Thalia did the talking. "Um, what are you guys doing here?" she demanded. Zeus glared at her, "Excuse me, but all my children talks to me with respect! They don't "demand" to know things" Zeus said. Athena nodded. "Well excuse me father, but I'm just curious!" Thalia yelled back. Zeus was about to say something but Athena cut him off.

"I think we have wasted enough time, we are on a limit here." She said. "we are just here to say good luck in Goode High, there is definitely going to be a lot of drama and adventure so I'm pretty sure you guys are prepared ." Athena said. Zeus nodded. "Bye my dear daughter" said Zeus. "Bye Annabeth, you are growing up to be a beautiful young lady and your brain is definitely advancing." Said my mom, Athena. Me and Thalia said bye and closed the hotel door. Thalia glared at me. "I get '_bye my dear daughter' _and you get that dumb speech, '_oh your brain is advancing and your growing up to be beautiful blah, blah, blah_' Well lucky you!" she yelled. Then she went back up to her room. Jealous much? Well, I don't really blame her. She had a tough life. I logged on to my computer and checked my email. I got an email from Goode High School. I clicked on it. It read:

_Dear Annabeth Chase_,

_It is essential to remind you and all new students that we have a 2 hour orientation today. It starts at 7:00 p.m. and ends at 9:00 p.m. The staff also provided senior students (-12__th__ graders-) to help you find your way around school. This orientation will provide everything necessary for your future years here such as: Locker Combinations, Class schedules, Classes, Picture I.D, hope to see you soon. _

_Sincerely_

_Ralph Waldo_

_Principle _

I looked at the wall clock, 6:30 already!I knocked on Thalia's door and told her to get dressed for orientation. I undressed and went into the shower. I came out and it was 6:42 p.m. I got dressed quickly, throwing on an Aqua colored silk shirt with shorts. I slipped on some blue shoes and grabbed a black and white bookbag. I have to take notes right! I did my hair making a half-pony and then I knocked on Thalias door. She came out wearing a dressy black lace shirt with black high heeled boots and a black skirt with black tights and she wore black eyeliner, black mascara and red lipstick. She also did a smokey eye and left her hair down and messy. She also had a gold ring on her index finger. She looked punk rock and goth, typical Thalia. She grabbed a skull backpack and we were out the door. When we reached the school, it was 6:58 p.m. so we were right on time. Soon the orientation started.

_Percy's POV_

I was doing my ancient greek homework (Which I ace all the time) when Rachel appeared at my side. I got startled. She told me that her dad kicked her out for the night because she painted the wall in the kitchen. So she is staying here for the night. I said ok and told her that she could sleep where she usually slept. She said ok. We hung out and played board games. We aate dinner and watched sports (I love Rachel as a friend because since she is a total tomboy, we can do anything boyish) and ate Sloppy Joe (see what I mean)and we went up to my room. She slept on my room couch and I slept on my bed. Ugh, tomorrow is Monday, but why do I feel so anxious. I feel different as if something is going to change. _Something will_ said my dad in my head , _Dad, what do you mean?_ Iasked but he didn't answer back, of course its like 2:00 in the morning. And we are now falling to sleep I know. Me and Rachel were playing Truth and Dare for like 4 hours straight. My eyes grew heavy and soon I was asleep.

_Annabeths POV_

I came back from the orientation a couple hours ago. Thalia is passed out and I am in my bed organizing my supplies. Labeling and decorating all my books and supplies. I also got a locker chandelier and locker rugs and magnets.

I was so excited that I cannot sleep. _Friends _**1** is plying in the backround. I finished my organizing and I drank my tea and leaned back to watch friends. I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be very interesting, and I feel almost anxious. Like tomorrow is going to be interesting. I looked at my nightstand and stared at my locker combinations and class schedule. My I.D is in my purse and so is my study hall pass. I smiled. And laughed at myself. I went to sleep dreaming about how I will blow up the school.

**A/N thank you for viewing this story and I decided to make it short. Next chapter will be pretty long and will be the chapter that you were waiting for. When they arrive at Goode High and meet up. Maybe I can add a kiss? Yeah, NO. Way to early anyways. I decided there will be 20 + chapters If I am still dedicated, which I am pretty sure I will be. And here are the outfits Thalia and Annabth wore to orientation:**

**Annabeth: . **

**Thalia: . **

**Aren't they beautiful! Lol jkjk. Anyways bye! See you later and Happy Mother's Day. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: The chapter you are waiting for is... yet to come! Yeah, I know. Kill me. I feel really bad. But here is the reason why It is yet to come: It's supposed to be a long chapter and I am still working on it. So this is kind of a filler chapter explaining their morning of school. **

_Percy's POV_

I woke up. I actually slept very peacefully. I looked at Rachel sleeping on my couch. I smiled to myself. Usually she would be waking me up when we have sleepovers (which is like, almost every day) but she was really tired last night. I crept to the bathroom and took a shower. I walked back into my room and changed. I put on a red shirt with black jeans with black shoes. I left my hair the way it is and put on my camp necklace. I grabbed my book bag and headed downstairs. I found Rachel making an omelet and had food set out all over the table. She always makes herself at home when she is here, and that is what I like best about her and what my mom probably does too. "Hey, good morning" I said, grabbing some orange juice from the fridge. "Hey" she said back. I grabbed a plate and took an omelet. They were pretty good, and she made them blue! We sat at the kitchen table goofing off and laughing. Paul already left so he can start his class. I have my class with him 4th period. Then when it was 7:30 I grabbed my backpack and walked out the apartment with Rachel. When we passed the huge hotel that millionaire's can afford, I thought I heard Thalia screaming, but I guess I am just imagining that. What would Thalia be doing in New York City? She should be in Brooklyn. Rachel and I talked the whole way on our way to school. Soon we reached the school gates and I knew something is not going to be the same.

_Annabeth's POV_

"Thalia, calm down!" I yelled. Ok so this is what happened: I was sitting in the kitchen eating bacon **(A/N: I LOVE bacon!) **minding my own business when I heard Thalia scream. Now, this is a very rare occasion for me because Thalia doesn't usually scream. I dashed up the stairs and into her bedroom. I looked at Thalia expectantly. She had a smile on face. What? "Thalia, what's up? I asked. "Hot Topic has a flash sale of 50% off!" She exclaimed. I sighed. "Just get ready!" I yelled at her. After 10 minutes I was done. I wore a white tribal tank top wih red shorts and white sandals. Studded bracelets with green earrings. I left my nails with a red polish, (**A/N see Annabeths outfit here:** ** . /2013/06/summer-outfits-2012-for-teenage-girls_ ) ** Soon I was done and I waited for Thalia. Pretty soon she came out of her room; she was wearing a Black dress with tall studded shoes. A skull bracelet and cross charm earrings. (**A/N: See Thalia's outfit here: ** . **) **Soon we went left the hotel and stopped by starbucks. I ordered a Cotton Candy frapp and Thalia ordered an espresso. Then we left Starbucks and went to school. We are not SO far from the school so we made it. "Wow" Thalia said. I had the same reaction. This school is huge! Some boys started to check us out so me and Thalia gave them dirty looks. Soon we went in.

**Ahh Done! DON'T KILL ME IM SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE IN SO LONG! I WAS JUST IN A SMALL WRITERS BLOCK WIDERING IF I SHOULD MAKE THIS A FILLER OR NOT! SORRY! Now don't expect the next chapter to be u next week because that won't happen. Expect it to be up on at least 6/18/14 or 6/21/14 ok? Good! Love you guys bye!**


	5. Review Chapter

**A/N: Thank you so much! Me and my friend are so thankful for the reviews. In fact we will answer them. **

**windy day1117: Haha! Thank you! But I already set up the chapter for they all get suprised**

**DarkHunteress25: I will see what I can do but that is a really good idea. Thank you!**

**Lorelei Tatsuye Marivaine: No I haven't seen Bravest Warriors but it sounds interesting. **

**LordStar016: Good question but in later chapters you will see Percy's class schedule and he didn't have Paul that day. **

**Guest: Um, sure**

**Guest: Well, all she did put on is nail polish.**

**Fangurl: Thank you! **

**So every time I get a decent amount of reviews I will make a chapter to answer them for YOU!**

**Thank you so much for everything and my friend and I truly appreciate the reviews. Thank you! **


	6. Authors Note

**A/N: Everyone I am making a new story called "Annabeth goes platinum" Which is coming out in either 6/29/14 or 7/4/14 or 7/14/14 thank you! Summary is coming soon. **

**P.S: This is not a remake of the Victorious episode "Tori goes Platinum! (Disclaimer: I do not own victorious otherwise Bori would happen) **

**Thank you! PM me song ideas, it will be very helpful! **

**Second of all, chapter 5 is coming out soon. Thank you all so much and I love you guys. **

**Third of all, sorry that I didn't post the chapter yet i am still working on it. bye ilysm**


End file.
